sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Never Forget You (Mariah Carey song)
Never Forget You}} | format = | recorded = 1993 | studio = | venue = | genre = R&B | length = 3:46 | label = Columbia | writer = | producer = | prev_title = Hero | prev_year = 1993 | next_title = Anytime You Need a Friend | next_year = 1994 }} "Never Forget You" is a song performed by American singer Mariah Carey. It was co-written by Carey and Babyface. It was produced by Carey, Babyface, and Daryl Simmons for Carey's third studio album, Music Box (1993). It was released as the fourth single from Music Box in the first quarter of 1994, as a double A-side with a cover of Badfinger's "Without You." Lyrically, the song's protagonist describes her ex-lover and although they have since moved on, she will never forget them. No music video was commissioned for the album version or any of the remixes, making it Carey's first commercially released single not to be accompanied by a video. Critical reception Entertainment Weekly editor David Browne wrote that this song is a "faceless ballad that wastes the talents of R&B producer Babyface." Chart performance At the time of the single's release in the U.S. as "Without You/Never Forget You," Billboard magazine's rules allowed double-sided singles to chart together as one entry on the singles chart. A song that picked up the most airplay and/or sales for the respective chart was listed as the A-side. On the U.S. pop charts, it was listed as "Without You/Never Forget You" and reached number three on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, remaining in the top forty for 21 weeks. The maxi-single of "Never Forget You" was only released in the United States and promoted to Urban radio audiences, charting as the A-side when it appeared on the R&B charts. As "Never Forget You/Without You," it reached the top ten on Billboard's Hot R&B Singles chart primarily due to sales, and the RIAA certified it gold. Remixes and other versions Jermaine Dupri's R&B remixes of the song are included on its maxi-single release. A radio edit, an extended version and the instrumental version of the remix replace Babyface's original production with a new, pulsating synthetic R&B rhythm. The instrumental version was used on Carey's episode of MTV Cribs. The song has been covered by a Japanese R&B singer Double and is featured on her greatest hits album 10 Years Best: We R&B. Track listing U.S. CD maxi-single #"Never Forget You" (radio edit) – 3:38 #"Never Forget You" (extended) – 5:19 #"Never Forget You" (album version) – 3:48 #"Never Forget You" (instrumental) – 3:35 #"Without You" (album version) – 3:33 Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales }} |} References External links * Category:1990s ballads Category:1994 singles Category:Mariah Carey songs Category:Pop ballads Category:Contemporary R&B ballads Category:Songs written by Mariah Carey Category:Songs written by Babyface (musician) Category:Song recordings produced by Babyface (musician) Category:Song recordings produced by Daryl Simmons Category:1993 songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Sony Music singles